Bump In The Night
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: My current fic for LMN's contest. I hope to do another one. Well, read it to find out if it's really scary. ::whistles:: If you're afraid...this fic didnt suck as much as I thought


This is for LMN's Haloween contest. I will win this time! Bwahaha! I'm making this quick, because I dont know Digimon.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bump In The Night  
by Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**_Gather round and listen carefully, for I have a story to tell. A story about a group of children about your age. They weren't ordinary children, they thought that they had been through it all. They thought that they were brave. They found out that some things aren't always true and some things go Bump In The Night.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday the thirteenth. To some it was a normal day, to others a day of dread. To Yamato, it was both. Superstitions are a funny thing. You can believe in some and not others. But, there's always a lingering fear that the one you don't believe in may be true. Do you believe in ghosts? Do you believe in spirits from another plane. It's all a matter of believing, believing that things go bump in the night.  
  
The house was set on the corner of a long dirt road. Most people steered away from it because of the looks. Others, they knew about the rumors that the house was haunted. A haunted house, what every town seems to have. And Daisuke knew this to be true, so why not spend a night in the house. He would simply dare everyone. Maybe, they would protest, but after some coaching they would cave in.  
  
His plan had worked, he talked everyone into going into the house for the night. After all it was just a house. Now Friday came quickly and things were ready. Everyone had brought a small bag of things to keep themselves occupied and the such.   
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this." Jyou muttered.  
  
That was the general concessus, but it was too late to back down now. What was the big deal? It was just an old house on a dead end road.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The first hour went by quickly with people just talking. The house fell quiet afterwards though. The sun began to set and the shadows began to play. Everything, in the house seemed to change, the rooms became larger by the second. It was a strange phenomenon it was impossible for that to happen. Oh so commented the one known as Koushiro.  
  
"He's right." Hikari muttered. "There's no reason to be afraid. It's not like it's raining."  
  
It always seems like when you don't want something to happen it does. And so the rain began to pour, slowly at first but it soon picked up until it was a downpour.  
  
The group seemed to move closer together. But, one stood alone.  
  
"C'mon, it's just a house." The one known as Taichi said. "I'm going to check upstairs." The confident leader left the group downstairs to explore the dark of the upper level. It did seem like any other house, so why should they be afraid.  
  
"Someone should go after him." Sora said glancing around. "Just in case."  
  
"In case he gets lost." Yamato answered. Another who believed it was just a house. It seemed like they were all getting over their fears of the house.  
  
It started out as a rattle, a simple sound that could be made by anything.  
  
"Must be the wind." Takeru commented.  
  
A rattle is nothing to be afraid of, you say? Now, you know that it didn't stop there. The rattle grew louder and seemed to be coming from every direction. The wind outside began to howl a melody of death. The rattle grew louder and louder then it stopped.   
  
The group looked feverishly around the room to find the source of the sound. There was none.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Taichi peered into one of the bedrooms. It appeared to be fully furnished. Cobwebs were strung about in a ghastly decorators dream. A figure turned towards him.  
  
"Sir?" Taichi asked. " I didn't think anyone lived here."  
  
There was no answer the figure just stared at him.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Still nothing, Taichi glanced back towards the hall to see if anyone else had followed him. When he turned back he was face to face with the figure.   
  
"Don't scare me like that!" he yelled at the figure who seemed to blow away with the words. "Where'd....I must be seeing things." It was a logical answer, there was nothing else that it could be.  
  
Screams.  
  
Screams from downstairs. Did something happen to the others? Taichi turned towards the hall a moment to late. For the door had slammed shut on his face. The room began to swirl in a rainbow of colors. The bed began to shake as if a small child was jumping on it.  
  
"What's going?" Taichi said taking a step back until he was against the door.  
  
The low moan filled the room growing slowly in intensity, the room matching the sound as it began to shake. Again the figure appeared before Taichi slowly it approached him a hand beckoning him closer. Closer. Closer. Closer.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_What happened next, sadly I do not remember. The next thing the children were running out of the house. But now, I must leave you to your night. And don't be afraid of things that go bump in the night, They're probably just lonely spirits who have a story to tell.  
  
  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The best thing about ghost stories is leaving people wondering what was going and what was supposed to be going on. This isn't the best thing I've written, and I could do better. But, I'm tired right now.  
  



End file.
